The invention relates to a device for coupling low-frequency high-power ultrasound resonators by a tolerance-compensating force-transmitting connection having at least one contact surface between the at least two resonators on or proximate to the oscillation maximum of the oscillation to be transmitted by the coupling for the purpose of transmitting low-frequency ultrasound power between the resonators coupled in this manner.
Low-frequency high-power ultrasound sound (NFLUS) is ultrasound with a operating frequency of 15 to 100 kHz, preferably 15 to 60 kHz, e.g. 30 kHz, and an acoustic power of 5 W, preferably 10 W to 5,000 W, e.g. 100 W. For example, piezoelectric or magnetostrictive systems are used for generating ultrasound. Linear acoustic transducers and flat or curved plate oscillators or tubular oscillators are known. Low-frequency high-power ultrasound has important applications in the treatment of liquids, such as food, cosmetics, paints and nano materials. Also known are applications, such as nebulizing liquids, levitation, welding and cutting. For many of these applications, ultrasound is transmitted from the resonator generating the ultrasound with amplitudes of 1 to 350 μm, preferably 10 to 80 μm, e.g. 35 μm, to the tool which is likewise configured as a resonator and adapted to the application. Lambda is the wavelength resulting from the NFLUS frequency and the speed of sound in the resonator. Each resonator can be composed of one or several Lambda/2 elements. Lambda/2 elements can have different cross-sectional geometries in the material, e.g. circular, oval or rectangular cross sections. The cross-sectional geometry and area can vary along the longitudinal axis of a Lambda/2 element. Lambda/2 elements can be fabricated, inter alia, of metallic or ceramic materials, or glass, in particular of titanium, titanium alloys, steel or steel alloys, aluminum or aluminum alloys, e.g. of titanium grade 5.
For coupling two or more resonators, these resonators are mostly connected with one another by interior or exterior screws for force transmission or with a positive fit. Threaded blind holes, which are screwed together with a threaded bolt, can be disposed on the respective ends of the resonators to be connected. One of the resonators to be connected can also have a threaded stem, which is screwed into a corresponding threaded bore of the other resonator.
With this type of connection, a pressure is produced between the contact faces of the resonators, which enables transmission of NFLUS oscillations between the resonators.
Due to the type of this connection, a process-related shift in the position of the connected resonators relative to each other destroys the force-transmitting or positively-connected elements of the resonators.